The O'Shea Bros: Their Survival Story
by hosters
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Kyle and Ian got to the caves? Find out in my fanfic as Kyle and Ian try to find the caves. Switches between Kyle and Ian's POV. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! I'm working on my other fanfic, but this was already done so I decided to upload it! Enjoy! Pls R&R!**

**Hosters**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_The Host. _****Stephenie Meyer does. I only own the plot and the characters that aren't in the book.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The world is different. It's not even ours anymore. We've lost all the people we care about. Mom, Dad, Gracie, Jake… and so many more. All we have is each other. We are some of the last humans alive.

* * *

Sorry about the length, but I think it needs to be there. Please R&R!

Hosters :)


	2. Lonely

**Chapter 1: Lonely**

_**Ian's POV**_

* * *

How long has it been since Kyle left? A day maybe two? Maybe less. I've been sitting in the shadows waiting for him. The most important question comes to mind. Has he been taken? Is he… dead? No that will never happen. He's the strongest person I know. Just as I finished my thought, there's a tap on my shoulder. I immediately punch the person behind me.

"Ow!" Kyle says.

"Sorry! Thought you were a parasite," I apologized.

"That would never, _ever _happen, Ian," he said looking me directly in the eye. "I will never leave you."

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Wanna see what I got?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. I needed something else to think about.

"Well, I got soup, knives, water, and flashlights. But ya wanna know what _else _I got?"

I was suddenly curious.

"Well, I got you something," he said.

He then pulled out a carton of some sort. He opened it and showed me what was inside. Green cream with black dots.

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream!" I whisper screamed.

"You're welcome little bro,"

I hugged him. He was the only person I had.

"Love ya Kyle," I said.

"Love ya too, Ian," he replied while lightly punching me in the shoulder.

After I ate my ice cream, my eyelids were so heavy, I didn't even try to keep them open. I drifted away into unconsciousness.

* * *

As usual, please R&R!

Hosters :)


	3. Tired

**Chapter 2: Tired**

_**Kyle's POV**_

* * *

We've been constantly moving from place to place for the past four months. It was already January, and Ian's fifteenth birthday was in a week. I didn't know what to do for him. What _could _I do? Maybe I could try to find him a present, but the thought of me being caught and Ian left alone got me worried. I don't think Ian would like me turning into a parasite.

After running about six miles into the desert, we finally found a small cave to stay in for the night. We shared the leftover soup and water.

"Kyle," Ian started. "Do you think we're gonna die here?" He started to cry.

"Of course not, Ian!" I was already moving to comfort him.

Maybe he was right. Maybe we'd die of dehydration or starvation. Maybe both.

"We have each other, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but not Mom and Dad! Not even Gracie and Jake!" He cried.

All those painful memories came back when he said those words.

**"Ian," I shouted. Wonder where that rascal is.**

**"Right here!" he shouted back.**

**He was in the forest playing with his new mountain bike.**

**"Where's Gracie?" I asked.**

**"I haven't seen her in like three hours," he replied.**

**"Is she missing?" Ian said more worried than ever.**

**"Don't think so, this is ****_Gracie _****we're talking about," I said.**

**Gracie could find her way out of a desert! I don't think she'd be lost. We went to find Mom, Dad, and Jake to ask them where Gracie was. When we stepped into the house, we heard shouting on the front lawn. Mom, Dad, Jake, and Gracie were surrounded by people in white clothes.**

**"Who are you?" My mom asked.**

**"Why do you have glowing eyes?" asked Jake with a scared voice.**

**"Why are you here?" Dad asked.**

**The strangers didn't answer. One of them sprayed something in front of Mom and she collapsed. Dad, Gracie, and Jake gasped, but before they could run, something was sprayed in front of them and they fell forward, unconscious.**

**We both started to cry. Before Ian could scream, I covered his mouth.**

**"We have to get out of here," I whispered.**

**"What about Mom, Dad, Gracie, and Jake?" Ian asked.**

**"What would they want us to do? They'd want us to protect each other. No matter what. It's my job to protect you."**

**"So we leave them?" He was sobbing.**

**"We have to. I can't lose you, too."**

**He didn't move so I picked him up and ran into the forest. We were both sobbing and I couldn't see really well. I think I ran four miles before I found a small cave. I put him down in the farthest corner. He was still crying. He put his arm around my waist and soaked my shirt in tears. I sobbed too and we quickly fell asleep.**

"Having each other is better than being alone," I stated.

"Yeah," he said already straightening up.

"We just need to think of what Mom and Dad would want us to do."

"What _do _we do?" he asked.

"I don't know. I could head back to the city and get some more supplies. Then we could head farther into the desert."

"Okay," Ian replied. "But don't get caught. I don't wanna lose you, too."

Tears were in his eyes.

"That won't happen. I won't let them take me. I'll always come back, **always**."

The next morning, I woke up to an unconscious Ian again.

"Wake up," I said while shaking him.

Ian groaned and opened his eyes.

"Fine, I'm up," he said.

"I have to leave now."

"Come back, please. And don't take too long."

"I won't."

I hugged him before I exited the cave. Then I headed into the desert.

* * *

R&R!

Hosters :P


	4. Received

**Chapter 3: Received**

_**Ian's POV**_

* * *

I didn't know what to do. I sat in the farthest corner. I thought of all the good days when Mom, Dad, Gracie, and Jake were here.

**"Are we there yet?" I asked.**

**"We still have an hour, Ian!" Everyone groaned.**

**We were on our way to the campgrounds in Pheonix – a two hour drive from where we're from, Tucson – to meet my mom's side of the family.**

**We finally got there around 2:00 P.M. I was tired, but not enough to go to sleep, unlike the rest of the gang. I think they got tired listening to me.**

**"Hey y'all!" My Aunt Bailey said.**

**"Why y'all look so tired?" Uncle Butch asked.**

**"Him," everyone said while pointing at me.**

**"Well look at you, Ian!" Uncle Butch said.**

**"You've grown a few inches since the last time I saw you!" Aunt Bailey exclaimed.**

**"We're gonna go set up the tent," Dad said.**

**While they set up the tent, I played with Gracie, Kyle, Jake, and my cousin Matt.**

**"Tag! You're it, Ian!" Jake said.**

**"I coming after you, Gracie!" I shouted.**

**We played until dinner was ready. Hamburgers. My favorite! We all sat around the campfire.**

**"Thanks for the meal, David," Aunt Bailey said.**

**"You're welcome," Dad replied.**

**After we finished, we all sang camp songs and made s'mores.**

**"I'm bushed," Uncle Butch said after his fifth s'more.**

**"Night y'all!" Matt said.**

**We all went to our tents. When Mom, Dad, Aunt Bailey, and Uncle Butch fell asleep, we all snuck out of the tents to see the stars.**

**"Look! A shooting star!" exclaimed Gracie.**

**"Make a wish," Kyle said.**

**"I wish I had a hotdog," Matt said.**

**"I wish Jodi was here," Kyle said.**

**"Who's Jodi?" Jake asked.**

**We all looked at him and he looked like he just realized he said that aloud. Who was this mysterious Jodi?**

**"She's um… my secret girlfriend," Kyle confessed, blushing.**

**"What?!" we all said.**

**"Well, I didn't want Mom and Dad knowing." he said. "Let's not make this about me! Let's continue making wishes."**

**"Well, I wish I had a motorcycle," Jake said.**

**"I wish I had a car," Gracie said.**

**"I wish we could make this vacation last forever," I said.**

**Jake yawned. "We should probably be getting to sleep now. I'm tired."**

**We all walked to our tents and quickly fell asleep.**

Kyle was back when I snapped out of the memory.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Guess you fell asleep," Kyle replied.

Kyle pulled some soup and rolls he stole. We ate in silence, as usual. When we finished, Kyle had something behind his back.

"Kyle, what are you hiding?" I asked.

"Surprise!" Kyle said while he revealed a wrapped box. "Happy fifteenth birthday little bro!"

"My birthday! I forgot about it! Thanks Kyle!" I said.

"Go ahead! Open it!"

I unwrapped the box and found mint chocolate chip ice cream and a gun.

"Why is your favorite gun in the box, Kyle?" I said while handing it back to him.

"No, Ian. It's yours now." He said. I was still confused. "It's your gift!"

"Thanks, Kyle!" I said.

I yawned.

I think we should be getting you to sleep," Kyle said.

I curled up in the corner and closed my eyelids.

* * *

R&R

**Hosters **:P


	5. Found

**Hey guys *sniffle* this is the last chapter. But don't worry! There is an epilogue!**

_**Hosters :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Found**

_**Kyle's**__**POV**_

We left the cave early in the morning. Luckily, I was able to get enough supplies to last us a week in the desert. That would give us plenty of time to find this Jeb guy who was rumored to have a hiding place here in the desert. Our mom and dad were talking about it before the invasion.

**"Honey!" My mom called.**

**Ian and I were in our room playing with the Xbox. We both loved Call of Duty. We stopped playing for a bit to get some snacks. We hid behind a wall to listen to our parent's conversation.**

**"Yes, dear?" my dad replied.**

**"You remember Jeb, right?" mom asked.**

**"Yeah! Weird old geezer."**

**We remembered him. We met him last year and our families became friends. He seemed like a decent guy, except he was a doomsday prepper. Always talking about crazy things like aliens would come and take over the world or that the sky would fall. Some kind of crazy crap that gut thought about.**

**"I got an urgent message from him. He said he has a place near Picacho Peak and to come as soon as possible."**

**We were confused. Why would we have to go there? There's nothing wrong here.**

**"Why?" Dad asked.**

**Guess we weren't the only ones curious about why he wanted us to come.**

**"He said that aliens are here and that the apocalypse that mankind has been preparing for has begun and that we would lose no matter what.'**

**They both laughed. Ian and I weren't laughing. What if this stupid Jeb guy was right? What if aliens were coming to destroy us? Were our parents just underestimating a poor old guy that was trying to help us? We didn't know, but we just went back to our game.**

**"What was that about?" Ian asked.**

**"I don't know, Ian," I started. "Maybe we should talk to Gracie about this."**

**"You go look for Gracie and I'll be outside okay?"  
"Fine."**

**I wasn't in the mood for fighting with Ian. He ****_always _****got his way. If only I could do that. Maybe we could keep the card he sent us. That would help us.**

**I snuck into the office and took the card from the trash. It had some lines on it. I heard someone coming and I quickly rushed out of there. I shoved the paper in my pocket and went to find Ian.**

**I found him in the forest. When we went to find Gracie, we saw Mom, Dad, Gracie, and Jake on the front lawn, surrounded by those people in white…**

I shoved that memory to the back of my head. I didn't want to think about that now. I still kept the paper in my pocket at all times. Maybe we could find him. We walked for hours trying to find something similar to the lines.

"Hey Kyle! Look at that mountain!" Ian exclaimed after a while.

The top of the mountain looked exactly like the lines of the paper! We found the cave!

We kept walking towards the cave. We finally saw someone coming out of it. 'Over here!' we kept yelling. Finally that person came to us, but something was in his or her hand. As he or she came closer, we realized that the thing in their hand was a rifle. We put our hands in the air.

"Who are you?" the person asked while pointing the gun at us.

We both recognized the voice.

"Jeb?" I asked.

It seemed like he recognized my voice, too.

"Kyle? Ian?" he asked.

"Yup!" Ian replied.

Jeb took something out of his pocket. It was small. He pressed a button and a light was shone. He shined it in our eyes.

"You guys are still human!" Jeb exclaimed. "Come on boys!" Let me show you my place!"

We walked with him to the entrance of the caves. We walked down a long hallway and ended up in a big room with a lot of people. They were all human.

"Hey everyone!" Jeb yelled. "We got some new members!"

Everyone clapped and welcomed us.

"This is Kyle and Ian O'Shea; our families were friends." he said.

He then looked at us and had a pained look in his eyes.

"What happened to Susan and David?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad were… taken," I replied. My voice was barely over a whisper.

"Gracie and Jake?"

"Them too."

We both had tears in our eyes and everyone around us was comforting us saying things like 'I'm sorry' or 'We're here for you'.

"Come on! Let me show you my place!" he said.

He showed us the river room, our room, and the kitchen.

After the tour, Jeb said,"You guys must be bushed. Go get some sleep. Meet me in the kitchen tomorrow,"

We headed to our room and laid down on our beds.

"We're gonna be safe," I said.

"I know," Ian replied.

Ian quickly fell asleep.

"I love you Mom, Dad, Gracie, and Jake. I miss you." I whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Epilogue next! R&R!**

**Hosters**


	6. Epilogue

**Hey guys *sniffle* this is the epilogue *sniffle* I hope you guys enjoyed this! R&R!**

**Hosters**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Life in the caves turned out better than we ever thought. Soon after us came Jared, Jamie, Maggie, and Sharon. Jared was Melanie's – Jeb's niece's – boyfriend and Jamie was Melanie's little brother. Poor guys. They just lost one of the only people they had left. Oh and Maggie was Jeb's sister and Sharon was her daughter. Both of them were kinda mean. They annoyed us. Before Jared got here, our raiding techniques weren't that good and we didn't get much. But since Jared got here, we've been having flawless raids with no mistakes. No close calls. No nothings. After all, he is the best of the best. We usually didn't go on raids. We just stayed and tended to the east field. But at least we weren't usually putting our lives at risk.

Even though we don't have most of the people we care about – I mean, who in here does – we still have each other.

We are the O'Shea bros, and this is **_our _**story.

* * *

**Thanks guys for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! **

** Hosters **


End file.
